Many Times Before
, performed by , is the fifth ending in the Japanese version of Part I of the Naruto series. It ran from episode 78 to episode 89, and was replaced by Meteor from episode 90. Lyrics Rōmaji (Full Version) Gaman no renzoku dattaro kokoro de naite itandarou Jibun de kimeta sono yume dake wa yuzurenaindarou? Kurushi nda kazu nanka yori utagatta kazu nanka yori Waratta kazu ya shinjita kazu ga Sukoshi dake ooi jinsei de arimasu you ni Wakiyaku dakedo kage no hito dakedo Yume to mukiau toki kurai Man naka ni isasete shoujiki ni isasete Ima made nandomo nan toka akiramezu ni Ima made nandomo tachi agatte kita janai ka Ima made nandomo bokura Nandomo shinjite nandomo yume mite Nandomo… Ima made nandomo baka o mite kita janai ka Ima made nandomo Hito no kage ni tatte kita janai ka Saa shuyaku da yo jibun no yume kurai Wagamama de isasete Iron na mono kara nigedashite Sono ketsudan o sakiokori ni shita Sono yume dake wa sono yume dake wa Sono yume dake wa… Wakiyaku nante mou takusan da Yume to mukiau toki kurai Man naka ni isasete shoujiki ni isasete Wakiyaku janakutte shuyaku de iyouze Ima made nandomo nan toka akiramezu ni Ima made nandomo tachi agatte kita janai ka Ima made nandomo bokura Nandomo shinjite nandomo yume mite Nandomo… Tsuranuku tame ni iroiro mageta Shinjiru tame ni utagatte kita Mamotteku tame ni hito o kizutsuketa Ima made nandomo nandomo Ima made nandomo baka o mite kita janai ka Nandomo hito no kage ni tatte kita janai ka Saa shuyaku da yo jibun no yume kurai Wagamama de isasete Kanji (Full Version) 我慢の連続だったろ 心で泣いていたんだろ 自分で決めたその夢だけは ゆずれないだろ? 苦しんだ数なんかより 疑った数なんかより 笑って数や 信じた数が 少しだけ多い人生でありますように 脇役だけど かげの人だけど 夢と向き合う時 真ん中にいさせて正直にいさせて 今まで何度も なんとかあきらめずに 今まで何度も 立ち上がってきたじゃないか 今まで何度も 僕ら 何度も 信じて 何度も 夢見て 何度も... 今まで何度も バカを見てきたじゃないか 今まで何度も 人のかげに立ってきたじゃないか さぁ 主役だよ 自分の夢くらい わがままでいさせて いろんなものから逃げ出して その決断を先送りにした その夢だけは その夢だけは その夢だけは... 脇役なんて もうたくさんだ 夢と向き合う時 真ん中にいさせて正直にいさせて 脇役じゃなくって 主役でいようぜ 今まで何度も なんとかあきらめずに 今まで何度も 立ち上がってきたじゃないか 今まで何度も 僕ら 何度も 信じて 何度も 夢見て 何度も... つらぬくために いろいろまげた 信じるために 疑ってきた 守ってくために 人を傷つけた 今まで何度も 何度も 今まで何度も バカを見てきたじゃないか 何度も 人のかげに立ってきたじゃないか さぁ 主役だよ 自分の夢くらい わがままでいさせて English (Full Version) Maybe, it was a constant self-control. Maybe, you were crying inside. You can't give away the dream you chose yourself? More than the number of times I suffered, more than the number of times I doubt, I want the number of times I laugh and trust others, and I pray that it'll happen in my life Even though I was always a side character, even though I'm a shadow, let me be in the centre when I dream. Let me be honest. Up until now, somehow I didn't give up. Up until now,I always stand up, right? Up until now, we always trusted each other Up until now, we dreamed. Up until now... Up until now, I have looked foolish Up until now, I was standing in someone's shadow Now, I'm a main character, so let me be selfish! I have been escaping from a lot of things I terminate those decisions But for that dream, but for that dream but for that dream... I'm sick of a side character. While I'm dreaming, let me be in the centre when I dream. Let me be honest. Let me become not a side character but a main character. Up until now, somehow I didn't give up. Up until now, I've always stood up, right? Up until now, we always trusted each other Up until now, we dreamed. Up until now... To break off the seal, I bent a lot To trust someone, I doubted a lot. To protect someone, I had hurt a lot. Up until now... Up until now, I have looked foolish Up until now, I was standing in someone's shadow Now, I'm a main character, so let me be selfish! Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Ino Yamanaka * Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Tenten * Neji Hyūga * Rock Lee * Kiba Inuzuka * Shino Aburame * Hinata Hyūga Category:Songs Category:Naruto Endings es:Ima Made Nando Mo